bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Emperador Ciclón Tazer
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20566 |no = 855 |element = Agua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Un discípulo que fue sellado en Ishgria. Tras toparse con una barrera creada por un dios de alto rango, Tazer fue atacado por un discípulo usuario del trueno. Empleó el poder de su amigo, que acababa de recuperar de Afla Dilith, y logró salir airoso. Sin embargo, otro discípulo le atacó de inmediato, informándole de que se encontraban en una competición para seleccionar a un discípulo merecedor de más poder. Aunque dudoso de estas palabras, Tazer saltó al campo de batalla sin saber que terminaría sellado allí mismo. |summon = No one believes in gods anymore. I only believe in the friend who fought with me, and in you. |fusion = You wanna make me stronger? Then I'll make it up to you! I'll even risk my life to do it! |evolution = I didn't choose to master power, but the things that come with it! I beat my friend to that one. |hp_base = 5173 |atk_base = 1954 |def_base = 1877 |rec_base = 1607 |hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2423 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 1982 |hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 1744 |atk_breaker = 2661 |def_breaker = 2062 |atk_guardian = 2185 |def_guardian = 2538 |rec_guardian = 1863 |def_oracle = 2181 |hp_oracle = 6348 |rec_oracle = 2339 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Deidad ardiente |lsdescription = Aumenta la obtención de CB (15px|link=Cristal de Batalla) y CC (15px|link=Cristal Corazón). Aumenta considerablemente el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas. |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Filo orbital |bbdescription = Combo de 15 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el daño producido al hacer saltar chispas durante 3 turnos. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Difusión alba |sbbdescription = Combo de 19 ataques brutales de agua a un enemigo. Llena al máximo la barra de BB propia. Gran aumento del daño producido al hacer saltar chispas durante 3 turnos. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 640 |ubb = Calamidad Aegir |ubbdescription = Combo de 22 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. Añade un efecto que ignora DEF al atacar durante 2 turnos. Gran aumento del daño producido al hacer saltar chispas durante 3 turnos. |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 22 |cbmbb = 15 |cbmsbb = 38 |cbmubb = 22 |es = Poder del hechicero sabio |esitem = |esdescription = Gran aumento del ATQ cuando la barra de BB esté llena |evofrom = 20565 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |rare = 2 |honor = |howtoget = |notes = La mejora de daño por chispas de Difusión alba sólo se aplica a sí mismo. |addcat = Discípulos de los Dioses |addcatname = Tazer 3 }}